We Merrymen
by LycoX
Summary: The new Team Arrow members get a bit chatty with one another while dealing with a gang of thugs. Not only giving Oliver reason to be annoyed, but also giving Susan Williams prime material to help make one or two things really stick out thanks to them!


**We Merrymen**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few days after both 'Ooh, Schnapps!' and 'A Bolt Of Jealousy'.**

* * *

 **Papp Park 8:00 PM**

Things had been fairly quiet in the past few days since their first run in with Prometheus and Evelyn's first and only encounter with Rory's Schnapps family recipe. Which meant that sure enough, things would get a little bad. And all thanks to a gang of thugs who thought it would be a grand idea to attack an event being held at Papp Park for no real reason other then because they wanted too. Which had brought Team Arrow out in full force to deal with the large gang of thugs. And much to Oliver's annoyance and Felicity's amusement, along with even Digg finding a small amount of amusement in the whole thing, Evelyn, Curtis, Rene, and even Rory to a certain extent were being rather chatty while they fought off the thugs. The whole thing actually being Rene's doing to begin with! "Hey! I'm just sayin'!"

"I don't think we really fit the name of the 'Merrymen' all that well." Remarked Curtis as he ducked a punch and then gave one of his own to his attacker's jaw.

"Oh come on, man! You know we do! Boss Man is practically Robin Hood! Which makes us his band of Merrymen!"

"A grouchy Robin Hood." Muttered Evelyn as she whacked two thugs in the face with her bow and then swept them off their feet with a leg sweep.

" **Would that make us the third version of it then?** " Wondered Rory as he used his suit's abilities to snatch away a gun and then chuck the former gun toting thug a god distance away while ensuring none of them could shoot Evelyn.

Evelyn shook her head in amusement and some surprise as she honestly hadn't been expecting Rory to join the conversation! "Well, they do say that the third time is the charm in most cases." Curtis said thoughtfully.

"Spartan is obviously Little John." Rene said as he fought off several thugs.

"Who's Maid Marian then?" Evelyn asked curiously before she could even stop herself!

"Lawyer Lady, yo."

" **Not Overwatch?** "

"Nah man, definitely Lawyer Lady. Especially with the way Boss Man and her been circlin' around one another lately. And given their past history? It makes perfect sense to me."

An angry sounding huff could be heard over the comms then. " _You all do know I can hear you, right!? Stop wasting time talking about me being Robin Hood and focus on the thugs!_ "

Various responses were heard from the group, making Oliver nod in satisfaction. " _Not gonna lie, I'm kinda touched you guys think I'm_ _worthy enough to be_ _Little John._ "

" _I dig being compared_ _to_ _Maid Marian too._ " Sounded Laurel's voice over the Comms from the Bunker while Felicity snorted in amusement.

" _Spartan! Canary!_ " Shouted Oliver in annoyance and wondering how in the Hell this was his life now! Made him thankful Roy wasn't here to join in on it! Or Thea for that matter!

Causing Evelyn to giggle her head off and if it wasn't for Curtis, she would have been attacked from behind. Even if he was laughing himself as well. Laurel and Felicity however started to sing on the Comms about Merrymen, prompting a highly amused Rene to join in on it much to Oliver's horror. "I love working with you guys." Called out Curtis as he smashed together the heads of two thugs and then dropped them.

" **Admittedly, I find you all a bit… Strange.** "

Rene could be heard snorting over that one. "You ain't one to talk, Rags."

" **Good point. No wonder I feel at home then.** "

Giggling could be heard from Evelyn again. "Home is great since you guys are part of it!"

A defeated sigh was heard from Oliver as he chose to give it up for the time being. Though he vowed to himself that their next training session would not be pleasant! Well… Even less pleasant anyway! Sometime later after the thugs had been taken care of and the team had headed back to the Bunker would see Oliver groaning and hiding his face under his arms on a table while a report from Susan Williams was finishing up. " _And I think its safe to say that with Robin Hoo-, erm, I mean… Green Arrow and his Band of Merrymen, no one else will think twice of attacking Papp Park in the future. I know I for one am grateful that the Green Arrow and his Merrymen were able to prevent massive damage, and thus allowing the Classic Chevrolet Event to continue onwards. This is Susan Williams with Star Media wishing you all a good night. And I look forward to seeing the future exploits of the aptly named Merrymen!_ "

Singing could be heard from the others and it made Oliver groan even more. Even wishing he was back on Lian Yu instead of having to hear the others sing about what a jolly good fellow he is! The fact Thea was even joining in on it while Quentin stood off to the side with a smug grin on his face made it all even worse in his view! "I can't win."

"But Ollie, you're a jolly good fellow, so you've already won!" Called out Thea cheerfully and making him sigh.

 _I miss the horrible alcohol in Russia._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy to have gotten this one out as I've been wanting to write it but just never had a chance too until now. May there have been plenty of laughter over it! R and R! Also, kudos to those who get where Papp comes from.**


End file.
